Ulquiorra's origin and L's afterlife
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: how did Ulquiorra become Ulquiorra? Well, it all began with the death of the most famous detective whose face was unknown to the world and his journey into the afterlife. Half serious/half crack. Spoilers for the most recent bleach manga and death note.
1. Chapter 1

(wow 12 stories......... im pretty sure i have no life)

As you can probably guess – this is a death note/bleach crossover. It says ulquiorra and L but for this one they are both the same person.  
Half serious/half crack for crazyfeatherhead – written because ulquiorra IS L.

The first ones a bit short but it will get better i swear!

(I dont own bleach or death note and anyone saying otherwise is a liar)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ulquiorra's origin and L's afterlife**

**1 – Hollow**

"Well, it seems that I was right all along... Yagami Raito you are indeed Kira... and you have beaten me."

The one formally known as L was looking down at the figure that was cradling his body. Yes, he was right, however there was nobody there for him to point at and yell "I told you so". Being very childish, he wanted to do just that – well he could, but nobody would hear him if he did. He was dead.

He looks down at himself and wonders why he is still present.

"Hmm, it appears as though I am dead. And this must be the 'nothingness' that Ryuk was going on about. But, this wasn't exactly the nothingness that I had in mind. Maybe the shinigami was lying."

He jangled the broken chain that was coming from his heart before looking around in his usual hunched standing posture.

"Well, what happens now?"

His question was answered by a hideous roar that made our little L almost leap out of his skin, as a huge monster-thing with massive teeth came stomping over towards him.

"Is that a shinigami?"

He wondered if it was, but now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He was supposed to be thinking of a way to escape from it.

"Oh dear, it seems as though this thing wishes to _eat _me... I think I better start running now."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Run L run**

He was busy thinking of a way to get away from this... thing before he ended up dead (again) or at the very least eaten. Thinking about it, L decided that he would rather not be eaten.

The hideous monster roared again, making him jump as he ran down the corridors of his cavernous building. He nearly fell over quite a few times but he still managed to keep himself running. That tennis game with Light really helped his fitness level.

"Hmm, I need to think of a plan. Yes, that might work... I am dead after all"

He suddenly turned the corner and quickened his pace, good thing he decided to wear shoes today otherwise he would have no grip on the polished floors. He looked behind him to see if the monster was still following him and ran straight into the wall in front of him. He was sitting on the floor quite dazed and had a very sore head.

"Well, that plan failed. And on top of that – ouch"

He rubbed his head and picked himself up onto his feet again. He had figured that since he was dead that he could go through walls. Although this principal applied for the shinigami (namely Ryuk) it unfortunately did not apply for human souls. He sighed. No walking through walls for L.

He looked around again. Wait, where was the monster?

It couldn't have been that easy to lose it, surely. So deciding to leave the building just in case, L turned to walk out of the corridor and slowly started to break out into a run when it suddenly appeared from around the corner, making him slip and fall onto his behind.

"Holy fu-"

"_gwaaaaaaaaarh"_

The hollow was here... and it was staring straight at him. L's eyes widened with horror as he scrambled backwards only to find himself against the back wall of the corridor he had run into. A dead end corridor.

"Sh – shinigami?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Too late**

It had a hungry look in its eyes as it eyed L, salivating at the very thought of devouring him. It started backing him into a corner, licking its lips and baring its fangs.

"Well, I'm boned"

"_Gyaaaaaaaaah"_

It raised its head to headbutt him and smashed up half of the wall in the process. L had to roll to the side to dodge the blow that would probably have killed him and tried to run past it and out of the corridor, but the hollow-things tail caught him and sent him flying.

L hit the same wall he had just ran into a few moments ago and cursed. He was stuck now.

"Damn wall! Stupid monster! Ouch!"

The huge monster thing had taken a bite out of him. And a rather big one too. Half of his shoulder was missing and he was bleeding intensely. He could not fathom why he was bleeding, he was dead, so why was he bleeding?

Anyway, there was no time to be thinking about that right now. What mattered now was finding some way of getting past that insane cannibal that was blocking his path to freedom.

He tried to get up but stumbled over, finding that his body wouldn't co operate with what his mind wanted it to do. He felt like he was losing all form of connection with it.

"What's happening to me?"

He groaned in pain as his heart wrenched within his chest and all of his muscles tensed. What was happening to him? He started to shake violently on the floor as the monster snarled again and bared its fangs ready to finish off its meal – L.

"Damn – you – Kira... argh!"

A bright light suddenly blinded him, and seconds later the monster was gone. A solitary figure was left standing in its place. L had no clue what had just happened or why it happened but he was just grateful that his life, or rather his afterlife, had been saved.

The figure was standing over little L now, looking at the damage that the monster had done and simply remarked:

"Oh, it appears I am too late..."


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - The man with the glasses - **_(i apologise if this one makes absolutely no sense)_

L looked at the figure. His vision was blurred slightly, but not enough so that he couldn't see. It was a man, a tall man. And he had a full head of hair that seemed almost as wild as L's. Almost.

He was quite muscular, L thought, quite obviously a man of great power and intelligence. And he wore thick rimmed black glasses that made his eyes glint.

"Who... who are you?"

"That is not important right now"

"But... you just killed that shinigami that was trying to eat me"

The figure was crouching over L now, and taking a detailed look at the wound on his shoulder. He then produced a needle, syringe and a small bottle of strange looking liquid out from the black robe he was wearing and set them down next to him on the floor. Being very careful not to break them.

He then attached the needle to the syringe and bit off the plastic casing covering the needle point. Then, very carefully, he drew out the solution from his glass bottle and measured out the precise amount he needed. Flicking the syringe to make sure that there were no bubbles in it.

"Give me your arm"

L refused. He had always hated needles. And besides that, he was not about to let anyone inject him with an unknown substance – regardless of whether they had saved him or not.

"Give me your arm L."

"How – how do you know my name?"

"That is not important"

The man stated again as he took L's arm and injected the substance into it, taking advantage of his shock. After withdrawing the needle from his arm he decided to answer L's questions.

"I have just injected you with a substance that nullifies some of the effects of the hollowfication process. I know it will not stop it completely, but it will make it less painful for you and slow it down. You will also retain your memories."

"I see, then by my calculations it is you who are the shinigami and that monster that just attacked me was what you call a 'hollow'"

"I see, very impressive. You live up to your reputation Mr. Lawliet. You are indeed correct, I was supposed to guide you into the afterlife but it appears as if a hollow, or a fallen soul, got to you first. You see, hollows are souls that devour other souls with a high spiritual energy concentration such as yourself. So instead of going to the soul society with me, it appears as though you'll be going someplace else."

"And I suppose that means that I am going to become one of those things?"

"That is inevitable. That needle I just gave you will make sure that you don't get attacked by other shinigami like myself, since that is what we are supposed to do. But I won't kill you, I will send you to another place instead. But it is inevitable that you will become like one of those monsters."

If L was going to become one of those monsters, he definitely didn't want to have to fight people like him. These other shinigami. Looking at how easily the man with the glasses killed the one that tried to eat L.

"I see. But, I suppose you did save me, so for that I have to thank you. It seems that I owe you one."

"And indeed I will collect. One day."

L smiled as he slowly began to fade away, into another world. His body becoming light and weightless as he drifted off like into a peaceful dream. It was then that he realised that he had never asked the man with the glasses his name.

But the one who had saved the life of our little L was none other than the man that we all know as Aizen Sousuke. And L would never forget his face. Even if he never knew his name he would never forget his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Bat**

Slowly regaining conciousness L realised that he was no longer in the living world, but in a world of vastness and sand. He was in huecco mundo now, in the world of the hollows. The perpetual twilight and big white moon seemed to look down imploringly upon him as he gazed at the sky with an ever ceaseless wonder.

Still not quite aware of himself, L was just sitting there and trying to take all of this in. All of what had happened to him, and his meeting with the man with glasses. He really did owe him one for saving his afterlife. And assuming that he was supposed to forget who he was when he was alive, L really did owe him one. He knew who he was, and he was L Lawliet.

Even though he didn't even quite know where he was.

"Hm, if this is the 'nothingness' then I really don't think its all that bad. Considering the alternative."

The alternative of course, meant getting eaten by that monster and then becoming one and then being killed by another of those shinigami. So it was better to be in this place than have that to happen to L.

As he sat there looking up at the big white moon in the eternally darkened sky, he slowly started to regain some sense of himself. He slowly stood up and found his joints to be quite stiff. He stood up in his usual hunched standing position and took a look around. Well, he was here, in this new place where the man with the glasses had sent him but he didn't feel much different. Maybe that was because of the injection he was given. But when he took a look down at himself he was quite astonished.

"I'm... a bat?"


	6. Chapter 6

well, it has arrived... and a lot sooner than i expected. 4 days earlier in fact. But, as promised, this one is longer. Apologies now if it seems a bit random and off the plot. All will make sense in time... i hope. Expect the next 3 instalments to come on (or after) the 22nd April. I have a plausible plot now and i just need to get writing them. I have a rough idea written down but i will still need to go over this plan in a lot of detail.

Anyway, enjoy my attempt at writing. Please don't critique too harshly!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 – Something important **

_Somewhere in the soul society..._

Aizen steps out into the morning air, shortly followed by his black swallowtail butterfly. He has just returned from the world of the living and he had matters to attend to. One of which was the welcoming of a newly promoted captain. He smiled to himself.

"Hm, looks like I'm right on time."

He spied the clock on the wall as he strode down the hallway. Yes, he did have some time to himself before he had to meet his captain and go to the barracks of the first division so he decided to have something to eat. Well, he was rather hungry. And he did do a lot in the past few days...

"Oya... if it aint Aizen fukutaichou."

It was a young boy, with snow white hair and half closed eyes, who was currently kneeling at the table with a drink in his hand and grinning ear to ear. He was a small boy, quite scrawny and weak looking, but appearances can deceive. And Aizen knew all too well how deceptive appearances could be.

"Ah, hello... Gin."

The young boy smiled wider.

"Where ya been?"

"To the living world."  
Aizen replies in his casual manner, kneeling down at the table opposite his subordinate.

"Do anythin' fun fukutaichou?"

"No, not really. Turns out I was late."

The little Ichimaru Gin gasped and then tutted in a sarcastic joking tone.

"Aizen _fukutaichou_, I'm very disappointed in you..."

Aizen shot Gin a very unamused look before seeing the funny side of it when Gin started laughing. Gin was mocking the general commander. He sighed. This one was so easily amused...

"So, yer plan failed then?"

"No, not quite, it was just a miscalculation of timing that's all. It only means that my plan will follow a different course of action."

"Ah, I see. So it would have worked either way. Ya was prepared."

"Yes, quite. Anyway Gin, there's something I have for you."

"Ne? Aizen fukutaichou got me somethin'?"

"Yes, I have something that I need you to look after for me. Something important."

Aizen casually pulls the object in question out from the black robe he was wearing and places it onto the wooden table in front of them, sliding it across to Gin. There was nobody else in the room with them, so he could openly display this object in front of the young boy without it being seen by any other living soul. It would be just the two of them that would ever have any knowledge of this object.

Perfect.

"There's nobody I can trust but you to look after it. I am certain you know that I will be needing it again one day."

Gin took the object from its place on the table with both hands and then lifted it up to his face inquiringly. His head tilted slightly as the young boy looked intensively at the new object he had just been given, trying to figure out exactly what it was. This, after all, came from the world of the living.

"What is it?"

"It is an object of great importance."

"It don't look like it."

It may not have seemed like it to Gin, but this particular object was the most important part of the plan that would be set into motion. Maybe not now, but many years in the future when it would be needed again.

"You will look after it for me, won't you Gin?"

"Will do Aizen-chan."

"Very good. Well, I must go."

"Gonna see taichou?"

"Yes"

"Okay, have fun"

The young boy smiled back cheerfully at his lieutenant while watching him leave the room. And smiling to himself, Aizen strode down the hall knowing that the object he had acquired was in safe hands. For indeed he would need this important object again to change the lives of many. But for now it was just an object, and only Aizen and Gin would ever know of its existence.

------------------------------------------

i really like how this one turned out. And if you simply must review do note that Gin is talking the way he does in the anime. The subtitled one. Meaning his grammar in dialogue is appauling. But that is how i want him to be like so please don't comment on my grammar here.

Hoping you're looking forward to the next mass update,

TheDrunkenWerewolf


	7. Chapter 7

My wonderful reviewers at last I have returned! I am back from the land of the online-dead. and a little early too...

Its been such a long time... but now i can go back to working on this. I will be going back to my regular-ish updates now.

I have many updates for the masses and now that i have gone through my plan, these updates should come quite soon. The next 2 after this will be up at some point later today or tomorrow. Whenever they get done...

So just read, relax, enjoy... and review (if ya want) i hope you like my portrayal of L.

----------------------------------------

**7 - Payment due **

Yes, L was indeed a bat. He had been a bat for many years now. He had long ago lost count of exactly how many years it had been and had long ago given up counting. He decided that he would enjoy his new afterlife, even if it wasn't quite what was supposed to have happened. This was L's new world – a world in which it was always night and the stars shone in the sky like diamonds over the vast desert that sat below.

There was no sun here, but then again, L wasn't too particularly fond of the sun. It wasn't that he hated the sun, it was just that he preferred the night. And nothing made him happier than being beneath the moon as it shone down upon him, especially when it was full. And as such, L enjoyed being a bat. And what a fine bat he was.

L was a wonderful bat, or so he thought. His wings were dark, as was much of his body. His clawed feet made excellent weapons for hunting, along with his sharp fangs, and he had large imploring eyes that seemed to reflect the moon and make his eyes shine with a charm and uniqueness that one could only ever see in a nightmare. Agreeingly, L made good for a bat.

He found himself flying through the eternally night sky when he noticed a rather large crowd of hollows had gathered.

"Now this is strange..."

He muttered to himself as he swooped down and hovered above the crowd, intending to find out what all the commotion was. But he couldn't really see and he needed a better view, deciding to perch himself onto one of the tusks of a rather large mammoth type monster so he could see. It didn't mind.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here like this?"

"_It appears a shinigami has come."_

"Hm? A shinigami?"

L paused, tilting his head. This made no sense, what would a shinigami be doing here?

"But I thought the shinigami lived in that soul society place. What is one of them doing here?"

L stretched his neck and tilted his head so he could look over the masses of hollows in order to get a better view of this shinigami. He tried to look over the heads of the many hollows that were there and eventually managed to get a glimpse of the shinigami that had appeared in their world. L recognised him instantly.

"Is that the man with the glasses?"

"_What?"_ the mammoth hollow snorted, quite surprised, _"You know him?"_

L didn't answer, but instead he kept looking at the shinigami intently, the excitement in him starting to build.

"Yes, it's him! I know it is! He's the one that sent me here instead of killing me!"

He had changed in appearance but L was sure it was him. Many years had passed since he had last seen the man with the glasses and both of them had changed so much during that time, but L was certain it was him. L himself had become a bat and the man with the glasses had appeared once again before him, along with two others. Possibly his friends.

It _was_ the man with the glasses that had come into the hollow world. His hair was slightly different and he didn't have his glasses any more, but it was the one that had saved him. He had come back.

L was hovering over the crowd now and watching. Watching to see what would happen. And it was then that he noticed him. The shinigami and the bat had locked eyes. All fell silent at that moment as the shinigami, now without his glasses, stretched out his hand towards him.

"Come here... L"

There was an awed silence at the very sound of his name. L could hear their muttered voices, shocked at the very notion of a shinigami knowing a hollow specifically. And L knew this shinigami. They kept saying "He knows this shinigami?" and "his name is L?" and "L knows this shinigami, our enemy?"

Deciding to ignore them, L complied. He stretched his wings and flew over to the shinigami, hovering now above his shoulder. This was undoubtedly the man that had saved his life.

"Payment due Mr Lawliet... I am here to collect."


	8. Chapter 8

Good news!

I have had my big-L-like-office-chair-sit and i have gone over my plan. I then sought out a third opinion for the correctness of this plan. So only 3 pairs of eyes (including my own) have seen it and i intend to keep it that way. And this plan is indeed, plausible according to each of us. It works.

The rest of you will have to wait for it. I want to keep ya guessing.

Anyway enjoy, just read --------- and review. Please... they make for faster updates!

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**8 – Las Noches and my name **

"Sh – shinigami! You came back!"

"I told you that I would come and collect one day."

L was hovering over the shoulder of the shinigami and took a quick look at the two who had accompanied him: the other two shinigami that were standing there in the hollow world. But the one that particularly caught his eyes was the younger looking one with white hair and a smile from ear to ear.

"And these are your friends?"

"Yes"

The white haired shinigami smiled wider as he looked at the bat which was L. Now this would make any normal person shudder and grow very disturbed at the creepiness of that sinister smile, but not L. He just looked back at him with his wide eyes.

"Ahhh Aizen-chan, so this the famous L. I been lookin' forward ta meetin' ya L-kun."

"Yes, quite"

L could only look at them both, unsure of what to say as both of them smiled at him. He didn't know the names of either of them. Well, he was never told. But then again, it really didn't matter at the time when he met this shinigami. That was many years ago. L knew of him, but this white haired shinigami who came with the man with, or rather now without the glasses, was a mystery to him. Who was he?

Noticing the bewildered look on L's face, Aizen turned to the bat again.

"L, this is Ichimaru Gin."

"Pleasure."

"Glad ta meet ya Law-kun."

"I'm sure you'll get on well."

The man then turned towards the huge crowd of hollows and addressed them. His voice echoing into the darkness and reaching the ears of every hollow present. It would echo through their minds forever, and it would be the beginning of a new and better life for those who chose it.

"Hollows, I have come to offer you a new and better life. I will put an end to the shinigami and their reckless killing of hollows. I will build a new and better world in which hollows and shinigami will stand as equals. If you choose to follow me then there will be no enemies standing in our way, and I will grant you powers beyond your wildest imaginations."

He then turned to face away from the crowd, unsheathing his katana. Perfect, they were all in the right place.

"Shatter, Kyouga Suigetsu"

And as if demonstrating this unimaginable power, the shinigami's sword glowed and the invisible wall standing behind them came crashing down and into a million tiny pieces. Shards of it sticking out from patches of sand.

It was as if a glass wall had been blocking their view of the large white building that had appeared before them, masking its existence. And L could only watch dumbfounded as it broke into pieces, watching in complete awe at the power of this shinigami. It was hard for him to explain. It was as if this wall was right in front of them, but nobody was able to see it until now. Or at least, L wasn't able to. Whether or not any of the others knew of this big white building up until now was questionable.

"This is what awaits those who wish to follow. Those that do not wish to are free to do as they please."

He turned towards the ominous white building and sheathed his katana again, beckoning his two subordinates to follow him towards the large ominous white building. And L followed them.

He was simply bewildered by it all. The man with the glasses had immense power, and L could feel it. He knew that his life was about to be changed yet again by this man. And yet L didn't even know his name.

"Shinigami, I wish to thank you for everything you've done for me, but I don't even know your name."

"Oh, that's right, I guess I never told you. It's Sousuke, Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen Sousuke... "

"And this... is Las Noches."

L could only stare at him in wonder. Disbelief even. This was indeed him, this was indeed the man that had saved him all those many years ago. And so powerful he was. He had the power to kill L in an instant but instead he had chosen to save him. He could have killed L like he was supposed to because he was going to turn into a hollow, but he didn't. He had saved his life, and for that L would be eternally grateful.

"Will you come with me, L?"

"Sousuke Aizen I owe you my life. I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Excellent."

------------------------------------

ahhhh~ its good to be back...

now in this one i say "the man with the glasses" but clearly he no longer has any. But this is L's perspective and he only knows and refers to him as "the man with the glasses" when he is thinking and in dialogue he refers to him as "Shinigami".

it is force of habit for L to say "the man with the glasses" since that was what he first noticed about him and he didn't know Aizens name up until now.

i hope that clears things up a bit. If you simply must review then no comments on that please. Or Gins terrible grammar in dialogue. All is done on purpose.  
And that includes Aizen's little Mr Burns moment...

Hoping your liking it so far, and appreciating all feedback,

TheDrunkenWerewolf

please keep the reviews coming people!


	9. Chapter 9

I've just got told i look like L... by my own nii-sama!  
now im even more the semi-L of the family. As if i weren't weird enough. Oh well, i like being weird. If i wasn't weird, i never would have thought of this...

anyway, enjoy. Sorry about the waiting for this one, but i had a ton of stuff to do... and then my muse died. (those who have read bleach manga chapter 353 will know) and i was kinda bummed out for a bit. It was goodbye to inspiration and hello to true despair. Then about halfway through this one i got creative depression.

It was Not pretty - i couldn't write anything and thought everything i did write was trash in a very bad ulqui style moment and got very tempted to quit writing all together... and got very depressed because i couldn't write.

But then my absolutely amazing beta-reader came to my rescue! Seriously--- she rocks. And my nii-sama! They told me not to quit and cheered me up- so here i am again. Still here, still updating, and having fun while doing so. So here's my next instalment.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**9 - The origin of uLquiorra **

L soon found himself in a building much like the one he had built for the investigation team. It was funny how he could still remember after all this time - he had Aizen to thank for that.

"Welcome to Las Noches, L."

This new place was huge. Bigger than it looked from the outside anyway, but it definitely seemed larger from inside. L thought so anyway. Maybe it was designed like that?

L was busy looking all around him and taking all of this in, the vastness of it all. And so much whiteness. He was tempted to ask if he could paint it. He secretly thought of the amusement he could get out of throwing many different colours all over those pale walls. Well, anyone would – if they could get away with it. L was sure that many an artist would simply adore this as a blank canvas.

He was currently following Aizen down the corridors, along with the mass crowd of hollows that had decided to come. They were walking some distance behind them. Before he knew it they were both in another room entirely and the mass crowd was elsewhere, following the second shinigami that had come along with Sousuke. So as far as L knew it was just him following Sousuke and Ichimaru.

"L, I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?"

"Remain calm."

"What?"

Four walls suddenly closed around him and L suddenly found himself encased within a glass box. This scared him. And thus, his claustrophobic side started to kick in. Snarling and hissing, he tried to escape but the box held him fast. His heart was thudding frantically, his head shaking every time he headbutted the glass. It held firm.

No escape now.

What was going on? Was he going to kill him? L didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he had to get out. Someone was calling out to him.

"L... L..."

It was Sousuke. But L couldn't hear him.

"Calm down L."

Calm down? How could he possibly calm down. He couldn't breathe. Panic filled him. He didn't like being shut in like this. And now his head was pounding. Like his very skull was being wrenched from his head. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

He had to escape.

Still hissing and growling he made an attempt to break the glass that held him in. What was Aizen thinking? Better yet, what was he planning to do with L?

His body was hurting all over now, and he couldn't see. Either he had gone blind somehow or there was some fog clouding his vision. L suspected the latter.

What was going on? There was just this searing unbearable pain. He felt nothing but pain in his entire body.

And then the glass shattered.

And L just stood there in his usual hunched position, human again for the first time in the many years that he had first met Sousuke Aizen, who was now smiling softly at him.

"Would you like some painkillers?"

L just nodded.

-------------------------------------------

Aww, poor L-kun...

Haha, did anyone notice the spelling of the title? Yeah, i did that on purpose too. Subtle humour i guess... we cant have Ulquiorra without L now can we? It would just be uquiorra...

Oh, and if my BR and/or my nii-sama is reading this - Thankyou for helping me through my creative depression! You saved the project(s) and told me not to quit so ~thankyou thankyou thankyou~ etc etc. and so on...

and nii-sama – i already told you how amazingly genius you are. And of your awesomeness for helping me.

oh and to those really nice readers who reviewed me – thankyou for those reviews too!

Appreciating you all and hoping to update soon,

TheDrunkenWerewolf


	10. Chapter 10

My god - long time no update!

Okay, just to clarify – L is now physically Ulquiorra from here on out, but I will still be referring to him as L. As will Aizen and Gin. That last part was the menos transformation where Aizen unlocked the houkyoku and - blah blah blah you get the picture.

That said, I will continue...I hope that clarifies for those it applies to.

Now, before anybody tries to gut me like a trout for neglecting this story for so long -  
I will be working on the next chapters and revising my plot over the next few days so your updates **will **come.

I'm sorry this one's kinda short, I need to get back into the story again... I wasn't happy with this one. I saw flaws everywhere. But here it is.

_--------------------------------------_

**10 – Let there be L **

He was human again. Human for the first time in the many countless years since his death. And L felt like himself again.

He had changed a bit though. His skin was pale, paler than it had ever been, and his eyes were an emerald green colour. But that trademark head of thick black hair was still there. L looked down at his new body and tried to gather what exactly had happened.

He was an arrancar now. Not that he knew what that meant exactly.

L just stood there panting. Looking at Aizen with a sense of confusion as to why he had caused him so much pain.

"Why did you do that to me? That really hurt you know."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to put you through that, but there was no other way. I needed you human again."

"I'm... human?"

"Well, not entirely."

L looked down, and then realised that there was a gaping hole about the size of his fist located on the centre of his chest. Why was that there? And there was what appeared to be the remaining half of the skull he had from his days as a bat hollow perched on the left side of his head.

"I see."

He was human again. He felt human, he looked human, he had the body and mind of a human, but something inside him just didn't feel quite right. He raised his hands to his head to feel the broken skull on his head. It still had an ear.

But still, no matter how much he felt like himself again, he was incomplete. It was as if he was missing something. Something just wasn't quite right with him. Not the same.

"I seem to be missing something."

Aizen nodded in agreement as he slowly strode over towards him, his sandals echoing through the vast whiteness of that cavernous building. Gin having handed him a set of clothes – L's set of clothes. White socks, jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Indeed you are L"

Aizen responded casually, watching as the newly formed arrancar slid on his jeans and then pulled the T-shirt over all that remained of his skull as a bat. It was rather difficult to dress with this thing on his head. He had to tilt his head to the side to get it on over his head now. This, he decided, would make getting dressed in the mornings a lot more difficult now. He would have to get used to tilting his head this way so as not to wreck his clothes.

He shook his head afterwards. Having pulled it on successfully.

"Not wearing socks?" Aizen asked, not realising that L never wore socks. Or maybe he did, but was just trying to lighten the mood.

L shook his head in response.

"What am I missing?" L then asked him, or rather himself, as he looked down at his body again, voicing his thoughts out loud. He never realised that he had done this though.

"I believe you are missing your heart" Aizen simply responded. Stating a blunt and obvious truth.

L had become a hollow, and thus he had lost his heart. But it was only now that the impact of this loss and its significance could be noticed. Or rather, felt by him.  
Now L was quite confused at this, looking at Aizen with quite a bewildered expression. His big green imploring eyes staring at him with a sense of bemusement.

"Aizen-sama..." L paused, turning to leave after he had dressed. "What is a heart?"

--------------------------------------

And thus Aizen said "let there be L"  
And there was L!

More updates to come soon folks! I have an ending now, and it is doubtful that it will be changed so I think its safe to assume that the ending is now set in stone. I just need to work out the next parts of the plot now...

Sorry if this one seemed like a bit of a filler. But some of the references I made here were (in my opinion) plot significant. So you will just have to trust me on that matter.

Having said that, I'll try to update as soon as I can,  
- TDW.


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, I know I must suck so much for neglecting this plot but my updates should start to get a bit more regular now, but it will just be a bit longer between updates now. I don't have as much time to work on this story much recently, but I'll still be updating. So I will try not to disappoint. Emphasis on 'try'. Again, the more people that review this, the more motivation I'll probably get to work on it. I'm just a lazy writer. My short attention span and tendancies to jump stories probably isn't helping me either. But meh, heres your next installment. _

_Again I'm sorry if this chapter makes absolutely no sense. please forgive me if it doesn't._

**11 - My name is L **

L was probably one of the first few that were transformed into these beings called 'arrancar', but he was neither the first, nor the last. He was simply the first success of the master's many attempts. L was simply too valuable to be a test subject. The procedure had to have been perfected first before it was used on L.

L was given his own room and new powers beyond his present comprehension. These of which we know of now, but L would discover them over time. He would grow stronger and learn to control these new powers under the guidance of Aizen, but he is just content that he is himself again right now. Even if he had no clue as to what a 'heart' was.

"Don't worry about that, in time you will know."

"But you humanised me."

"No, I did not make you completely human. You are what is known as an arrancar."  
Aizen said to him as he walked with him down the corridors, leading him to what would very soon become L's room.

"And what does that mean exactly Aizen-sama?"

"It means that you were a hollow that was converted into a shinigami. You are one of a new breed of hollow. I could not convert you to become fully human again, so you still retain certain characteristics of your hollow form. That hole on your chest is just one of them."

"I see. And you say I will have powers?"

"Yes, but I will teach you all about using and controlling them later."

They had eventually reached a room quite far away from the main block of rooms into a large bedroom – L's. He was told that he would sleep here and that for now he was free to walk Las Noches as he pleased. He could do what he liked, only he was not to interfere in Aizen's work. That sounded reasonable enough, so L agreed. And Aizen went off to do whatever it was that he was going to do. Probably transforming more hollows.

Now Las Noches, L sometimes thought to be rather boring, but often in an attempt to entertain himself, L would find himself with his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and skidding along the pale floors with nothing on his feet but a pair of white socks. His white shirt almost blending in with the walls. And very often, one would see him doing so with quite an amused expression on his face.

He really liked skidding along the empty corridors. It passed the time. But he really did wonder when Aizen would teach him how to use his new powers. It was clear that L was wanted strong. He often bumped into the other newly created arrancar when he was 'sock-skidding', but when they introduced themselves to L, they always gave a number before their name. They often gave him the weirdest of looks when L said to them that he didn't have a number. They gave him the strangest looks sometimes, which made L often wonder if their faces would stick like that if they kept looking at him like that for too long.

He did find that sleeping was more awkward now with this thing firmly attached onto the side of his head though. It took him a lot longer to get comfortable on his pillow now. But he was slowly getting used to it being there. But apart from that there were no major problems. It was almost like it was for him when he was alive.

However, life was very different now. And Aizen was always nowhere to be found. That was until one day when he was summoned by Aizen. Now L had not seen or heard from Sousuke in quite a while, so he was indeed curious as to what he was being summoned for. But when he walked into the room he was greeted by both Aizen and Gin, who were waiting for him.

"Hello Aizen-sama, Gin."

"Hi Law-kun!" Gin waved to him enthusiastically.

"You wanted to speak to me about something Aizen-sama?"

Aizen put down his mug of tea onto a small table. And L did wonder if Aizen could get coffee as well. Or maybe Aizen didn't like coffee all that much. He would have to remember to ask him later.

"Yes, L I believe that the time has come to rename you."

What? Rename him? But he liked his name. L didn't want to go changing it.

"Rename me? But I like my name."

L was confused. Why did he have to go and change his name?

"Since the numbers of arrancars have dramatically increased, I need to keep your identity as quiet as possible. The nine hollows that I plan to transform are much more powerful than before, and if they did know who you were then the results could be disastrous. And I cannot be seen to have favourites. You understand that right?"

L nodded. If it was for his own well being that Aizen was doing this then he was inclined to agree. He trusted Aizen after all, in fact he owed him his very life.

"Yes, I understand."

"Do not worry though, both Gin and I will still refer to you as 'L'. We are not taking away your name entirely, it is only because they will all get new names upon being reborn as arrancar. And to make it seem fairer to them."

That was true, L was all for fairness. And his name _was_ a little unusual. So maybe it would be better if the other arrancars knew him by another name. L nodded again before letting Aizen continue.

"Good." Aizen got up and walked over to the door, turning his head back towards L before leaving them. "Then, from now on, you will be known as... Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for the severe lack of updates for this story. It is a crime how long this one has been neglected for. I have severe ADD (and OCD) when it comes to writing. And i've just been going through a lot of stuff in RL, and my workload isn't helping me.

Anyway, I'm sure this one has been very long awaited, so I will shut up now and let you read it.

* * *

**12 - Life as an arrancar **

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

That was L Lawliets new name. And from here on out he would come to be called that name by every other arrancar and espada that would ever meet him. That was his new name, his new identity. Yet another alias for him to go by. He was renamed and given his new identity. He was slowly being turned into the arrancar that we all know and love today. And unlike the popular belief that many of the masses held, it would be a gradual process. It would take time. Because drastic changes do not always happen overnight, they are gradual. Slow.

"Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra..."

L kept repeating that name to himself as he walked, he got some strange looks but it was not unusual for him to talk to himself. Because saying it was incredibly difficult at first and it would definitely take some getting used to.

Well for one, his new name was so incredibly hard to pronounce. And two, it was, technically, a whole new identity. He felt like he was in the witness protection program after having seen a murder all over again. And he had just been given a whole new life and a completely new identity.

Getting another chance to start again.

It would be a fresh start for him, even though he could barely pronounce his own name yet.

He was walking down one of the many corridors of Las Noches, just wandering around and trying to remember where everything was, making himself a map in his head. He did have a photographic memory after all. But he soon came to realise that the hallways kept on changing. He was a little perplexed by this, and so this kept throwing him off. Every time he had things all set in his head they would change again. So he decided to go and find out what was changing them. Aizen wasn't the sort of man with a taste for practical jokes that he had installed walls that moved on timers every so often, surely. So he made it one of his top priorities to find out.

He managed to find out though. In the end, he did manage to find out.

It was none other than Ichimaru Gin, that pale, scrawny shinigami that Aizen had brought with him to this world. The one with the white-ish hair and the squinty eyes. Yes, that shinigami. And L found him sitting at a control panel surrounded by security cameras and playing with numerous buttons. Giggling to himself from what L could gather as he walked slowly and quietly up behind him.

"What are you doing?"

The reaction he got was quite amusing. Gin practically jumped out of his skin.

"Jeez Law-kun, ya scared me!"

"Not quite my intention." he lied. It really was his intention. After all, L did like his pranks.

"So this is why the hallways kept on changing, I see." he pondered aloud to himself, propping himself up on one of the spare chairs, in his usual fashion. Prompting some strange looks from Gin.

"Haha, Ulqui you sit weird!"

"So? This is how I usually sit."

"Tha's a strange way a sittin' if I don' say so myself."

"Sitting like this helps me to think."

L sat there, looking up at all of the screens before him. Screens showing empty corridors and random hollows walking around everywhere. But he didn't see anyone else looking remotely human like him. And if there was anybody else, L didn't see them. So it was probably safe to assume that he was the only converted or 'humanised' one. He was sitting there, pretty much lost in his own train of thought as to how the wall changing system worked, pondering to himself in his head, when Gin, after some time of observing him, interrupted his pattern of thinking.

"Oh yeah Ulqui-chan, I jus' remembered somethin'"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Aizen-chan wanted to see us fer somethin'. He said to find ya an' then report back to 'im."

"Oh... okay then. Shouldn't we get going then?"

"Yep." Gin stood up and took a few steps, stretching his arms out on his way towards the door.

"Aizen wants to see us!" He said cheerfully, grinning as always from ear to ear, beckoning the newly made Ulquiorra to follow him out of the room, almost like he was singing happily to himself as he spoke while bouncing out of the doorway.

"Come on Law-kun, we don't wanna be late~"

* * *

I really do not want to look at my inbox after this one now because RL is leaving me no time for review-reading. PM me for important questions that aren't in your reviews please, because those will actually get read. As of uploading this update I am currently sitting on 43 unread alerts for various fics dating back to the 25th feb. One's stories should not be this awesome. Period.


End file.
